Multi-time programmable (MTP) storage devices are widely used as non-volatile memory (NVM) when designing integrated circuits recently for an advantage of multi-time programming within endurance limits. One of the multi-time programmable storage devices has a Floating gate Avalanche-injection Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (FAMOS) MTP memory circuit, which usually has a current-sense amplifier configured to compare a memory current signal with a reference current signal. Stored information of the FAMOS MTP memory circuit will be read out according to a comparison result of the current-sense amplifier. However, an additional reference circuit is needed to generate the reference current signal, and the additional reference circuit may mismatch with the FAMOS MTP memory circuit and may induce instability.
Therefore, a MTP memory circuit with higher stability, less silicon area, and lower power dissipated is needed.